The Interview
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: I suck at summaries, Its a Scorose fanfic. Rose is interviewed for the school paper and is questioned about her and Scorpius Relationship. She is undervow and made to tell the truth. describing her situation with him since they met. Will they end up together? go their separate ways? PLEASE READ I PROMISE ITS WORTH IT! I JUST SUCK AT SUMMARIES! I AM SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Interview With Chelsea_**

I Ran into the library and skidded to the meeting spot where I was due to meet the lead reporter for our school's paper. I was already ten minutes late.

You would think with two short weeks until graduation that you'd kick the habit of lateness but its in my blood I suppose. I am a weasley after all.

I made it to the table muttering my apologies to the girl sitting impatiently tapping her foot.

She had pin strait shoulder length brown hair. She had dull blue eyes that made her seem boring. She looked as if she would just blend in and mix with any crowd. Nothing really special. It's hard to believe I once wished I was her. Invisible..

She interrupted my thoughts as she spoke, "Well that's quite alright I have not been too long. Well my name is Chelsea Vaine. I'm in Ravenclaw. A sixth year. As you might know. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to answer a few questions for our readers you really are quite a big topic to the public and you being head girl didn't exactly tame your fame, as you know."

I offered her a cheerful smile but she kept her expression purely platonic. She gave off a cold eerie vibe. It gave me slight chils, but none the less I offered her perfect politeness as a said, "No I don't mind at all go on and ask me anything."

She nodded and said looking down at her notes, "We'll start with the easy questions Miss Weasley, Your full name would be?"

I almost laughed at how professional this girl was being. It was not what I had expected. I choked my giggles down and said," Rose Nymphadora Weasley. My Mum named me Rose and my middle name was Teddy Lupins actual mother She My parents and uncle Harry were close of some sort. She had died in the war obviously but I was named after Her becau-"

"That's quite enough I never asked you for an explanation. Next question. How would you describe yourself? Do you think of yourself as a heroine by association of family?" She said in the same strict tone.

I was Taken back by her interruption and for a moment my eyes went wide before I answered," Oh Merlin no! I didn't do anything Heroic. I'm only Rose. My family is famous not me. I'm just the bookworm, frizzy red-haired girl who spends her spare time locked up in the library or in the stands watching her entire family play quidditch. Im horrible uncoordinated. I've told to be... Just a tad bit temperamental... Alright maybe more than a tad. But other than that everyone knows who I am. I'm nothing special, just me." I told her smiling genuinely at the end.

"Likely Story, Now what is it that you are planning to be in your future beyond Hogwarts?"

"Honestly, I have no idea I am torn between Auror and Mediwitch. Both occupations fascinate me. I should probably know seeing as in two weeks I'm in the real world, but what can I say? I'm a weasley last minute is in my blood." I blushed slightly and shrugged as she began scribbling down her notes.

"Now onto the most popular topic. How has your relationship with the head boy been. People hear rumors. Are any confirmed?"

"Headboy? MALFOY? Scorpius Malfoy? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" I asked in disbelief. I've heard no rumors since my 6th year. I belt out a loud barking laugh at her before continuing,"Well what would you like to know? We are, Heads now purely on civil terms nothing more."

"What about before we all know of your two's screaming matches as I speak for all the student body when I say we've at least seen one argument between you two... We'd like to know your two's entire story."

"You really would like to know.. Everything right from the beginning? It's a long story." I asked her skeptically.

"That's the best kind Miss. Weasley. Now, don't you dare miss a single detail, your under oath remember? WOuldn't want to lose your valedictorian speech by leaving out an event would you?"

Damn that girl would make a fine reporter one day. She was cunning manipulative and crude. I wasnt giving up my graduation speach I've worked so hard to achieve. No way in bloody hell. I guess its finally time all the truth came out.

I inhaled deeply as I was about to admit information that only one other person on the planet knew about. My biggest secrets. Everything I worked so hard to hide, So why was it I had a feeling like I wanted to? Like I needed it to happen? I hadn't ever just sat back and Remembered, maybe I needed to. Maybe I'm being a complete dunderhead. There is no going back now.

My heart began racing as my mouth went dry, I croaked out, "Well It all started on the very first train ride in my first year at hogwarts..."

_**A/N: Well I want to write a happy fanfiction and this will be it... Not sure how long it will be not anymore then 10... Possibally... Who knows? Im not giving up on my Remember My Own. Trust me it is my favorite but this idea was eating at me and Im a HARD CORE Scorrose SHIPPER! Its my number two ship ~Fremione for Life~ Well... PLEASE REVIEW MY SPARKLINGS LITTLE ANGELIC REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!. **_


	2. 2 The Sorting

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Firsties, Enemies, and Houses.**_

I sat across from albus and James on the train and could no longer see my parents in the distance. My heart sank down to my stomach in the realization that it was finally here.

The day that would decide my future... My Friends... Everything. Whether I would be in Gryffindore like my entire family. The pressure was now so strong it washed over my entire body like a wave of pure dread. Not being good enough. Disapointing everyone.

"Rosie Posie, I have to go I'll see you both when You get sorted into Gryffindore." James said as he nearly ran out of the cart.

"Does he really have to call me that its embarassing!" I said to Al shuttering slightly.

"Its not like anyone else heard it Rose."

"I guess your right. Al, Can I tell you something?" I asked him uneasily.

"Sure Rose anything." He said shrugging.

"I'm scared. I know I never am but what if I'm not in Gryffindor what if I let everyone down?"

"Well my dad told me that if you ask the hat to put you soomewhere then it usually listens to you." Al said seriously.

"But your not scared at all?"

"Not really. I mean I was but... If you think about it. Being in slytherin wouldn't be all that bad.. It would make me different you know? Everyones a Gryffindor we are all the same most people actually confuse me and James alot. Im tired of being Harry Potter's Son or James Potter's Brother. I want to be Albus, and I dont think I can be just Albus in Gryffindor. Plus my dad and mum would still love me. Its not like anything would change. We'd still be bestfriends. James would still be my brother but being away from him might make him stop bugging me all the bloody time."

"Albus Let's be serious," I said before letting out a small giggle and continuing,"James will never stop bugging any of us."

Both of us erupted in laughter and just as I was about to speak once more the compartment door slid open.

I turned to see a small Blonde haired Grey-eyed boy standing in the doorway. He was so... Im not sure how to put it. He was eye catching. He could stand out in any room. Which is why she knew him instantly.

Scorpius malfoy. He was the boy that her father pointed out on the platform. The one she had promised to beat in all their classes. Well that promise was much easier when I didnt see how, captivating his eyes could be up close. How was she supposed to hate and despise someone so... so, well just plain handsome I guess you can say.

He leaned on the doorframe a slight smirk graced his lips as his eyes narrowed on me. He stood like that for the longest time. Eyes narrowed and focussed on me. I refused to meet the gaze of his steal-grey eyes like bullets piercing her.

She only raised an eyebrow at his and kept silent. Finally he nodded ever so slightly, To this day I think I imagined it. His smirk then apeared again.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy." He said Promply.

I offered him a polite smile as I told him,"Hi, This is Albus and I'm..."

I was cut off by his snarling dagger like voice,"I know who you are. Its quite obvious. My father warned me of such a troll like girl. Frizzy red Hair. Unatractive plain face. Yes I know who you are. _Rose Weasley_." He ended his description with a smirk as though he were about to laugh at her. He said her name in almost a hiss.

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me I stood up quickley drawing my wand," I should have known. Your just as arrogant as your Father! You little Prat!"

"Well, You're just as ugly as your filthy muggle-born mother!"

"Do not talk about my Mum like that or I can Hex you so badly..."

He cut me off mid sentence once again, "Im sure you could, because you're a know it all like the scum you call a mother!"

"GO AWAY MALFOY! Or else I will make sure your face isnt so pretty anymore."

He only gave her a cheeky grin and said, "Even you think I'm pretty then. Sorry I dont date half-breeds." His grin turned into a full smile as though he enjoyed it. Then he added, "On seccond thought I think I'd have better luck in the bathrooms the rest of the ride anywhere is better then a cart with you Weasley." With that he left leaving Me a babbling speachless mess.

How could something so breathtaking, be so revolting at the same time? I couldn't believe such foul garbage could come from such perfect lips. What was I thinking? He was malfoy. And he just proved how horrid he was.

The rest of the train ride was normal. They had a few people come say hello to them. Mostly their cousins, and Alice Longbottom had came in to join them, We had seen her around the holidays along with the Scamander twins. Neville-Er professer Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were both good family friends. Alice and I had talked on occasion and whenever we all stayed at the burrow she would room with Lily, Dom and myself. Dom was a year older and thought too highly of herself to talk to the younger kids so it was always Lily Alice and I who spent late night talks and 'girl games' as Lily calls them.

But Alice and Albus had never had much communication. But at the moment they seemed to be hitting it off well. Maybe they were being a little too friendly, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too lost in my own thoughts to analyze their conversation. Soon they just ignored my presence entirely. I was left sitting across from them stairing out the window.

Not that I minded much, I mean I never get any time for myself it gave me time to think. But no matter what I tried thinking about my mind always drifted to _Him. _

I Had one bloody conversation with him! I mean, how could he keep invading my mind after one conversation. Its just how he gets under my skin and thinks its actually funny. Oh he has no idea who he is messing with.

Suddenly the train came to a hault and I found myself straitening out my robes and I lugged my trunk out to the lake where a large ogre like man was ushering all the first years to. I had to admit he scared me quite alot.

I walked next to Albus and Alice and said, "Alice share a boat with me?" I didnt give her much of a choice as I pulled her arm. I could tell Albus was about to ask her the same thing. And that would leave me alone in a boat or worse. I could have to ride with The giant ogre.

Once we were in the boats she said uneasily as she twirled a strand of her dark black curly hair between her fingures,"Are you nervous at all? About the sorting you know?"

"Well I was, but now I think Al was right. No matter where I go. It wont change who I am. My family will still love me. I will still have my friends. It doesnt matter where I am." I told her and as I said his name I looked around trying to find my cousin.

Alice said something in her soft timid voice but I could not catch what she said as I gazed upon my bloody cousin. My bestmate, sharing a boat with Malfoy. Sure I didn't know him. Sure I only had one conversation with the bloke, but I could tell then he was nothing but an arrogant pompus Prat. He insulted my family. And Albus had the nerve to share a boat with him. Not only that but they were laughing and talking like they knew eachother for year. How dare he?

I was brought out of my internal rant as Alice said louder," Er Rose... Rose? We are here... Rose?"

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted." I told her brutly still scowling at the pair of boys rowing to the shore.

"Scorpius and Al seem to be hitting it off. I dont like that boy do you know what he did to me on the train?" She said as she saw where my evident scowl was directed.

"No, what did he do?" I asked now very interested in the conversation.

"Well, you know how I am- um well-Shy, well I was rushing around with my stuff looking for a compartment and I bumped into him. I fell down with all my stuff and he snapped at me telling me to watch where I was going next time. Well I started stuttering and couldn't get my appology out and he laughed saying I was too pathetic to insult. Then walked away. I mean I know I am, but he didn't have to go pointing it out like that."

"Alice, You are anything but pathetic once you know people you are the most courageous outgoing person I know, Your just that Malfoy is just the most pompus arrogant arse in the entire wizarding world."

She offered me a small smile of gratitude and before I could reply we entered the greathall.

The moment I walked in I seen the most enchanting sight I've ever been able to see. It was just like it looked in the books. But seeing it in person was the most breathtaking sight. The ceiling was graced as the night sky. There were four tables she had known to be the house tables. She seen most of her family occupying the the Gryffindores. Next to that she seen the Ravenclaws mostly unfamiliar faces except of course for the Scamander Twins who both offered her a brief smile when she met their eyes.

The next Table was Hufflepuff, like the Ravenclaws most were not familar except of course for Alice's older brother Frank Longbottom. He was too busy chatting with a very attractive girl next to him to notice. It was hard to believe he was related to ALice. They looked very different. Frank with his Dirty blonde hair and thin face, he was rather tall. Most of his features were from his mum, Hannah Abbot. While ALice was a near spitting image of her father. Her face was rounded and her huge brown eyes and curly Brown hair, somehow it made her seem beautiful in a strange way. Her curly hair was tamed and I knew it was nothing like the unruly mess that graced my head.

I shook my head not wanting to focus on looks at the moment and adverted my gaze to the next table. The Slytherins. They all gave menacing glares as the first years walked by. Not a single familar face was found uppon them, niether was a friendly face for that matter. I gulped. I sincerely hoped I would not be in there. Anywhere but slytherin.

Finally Head Mistress McGunnagal annouced the ceremony of the sorting will be starting now. It was all such a blur for me as I heard the first name being called, "Boot, Aiden"

The first student approached knees shaking face flushed. His widemouth was chattering out of nervousness as the hat was placed on top of his head.

It sat for a while before Shouting,"GRYFFIDOR"

The rest went in a blur each student with the same nervous composture as the last.

Until she heard the name catch her attention causing her head to snap up to the smug boy strutting. Yes he was _Strutting_ to McGunnagall.

His smirk in place. He seemed not worried in the least bit. I caught his eyes and he winked at Me before sitting in the chair. As a response I rolled my eyes and involuntarily blushed. Which I would deny ever happened. He turned his head back to the Great hall. I expected the hat to spit out Slytherin the moment it touched the bleach blonder hair. But to my surprise it didnt.

It sat there silently. Malfoy's expression remained unfaultered and smug as he sat there.

Then to everyone's astonishment The hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW" He walked down from the chair and strutted once again to his new house table. My Jaw had dropped down to the floor. In pure astonishment.

How could such an arrogant prat. The spitting image of his father not be a slytherin. How could someone so slimy be so... horribly good looking. I looked around trying to distract myself from my previous thoughts and noticed that The entire great hall had the same expression as I.

Not before long I felt my stomach drop and my heart began to race as I heard the old witch call out, "Weasley, Rose."

I made my way to the chair trying to act indiferent to the situation but knew I was more nervous now then I have ever been in my life.

I sat in the chair and smoothed my skirt out.

I felt the wait of the hat on my head and jumped slightly when I head the voice.

"Ahh, another Weasley. I get a new one each year don't I."

I guess, my brothers coming next year as well. Wait, I'm talking to a bloody hat.

"Everyone has, Rose, now lets get to this, Hmmm yes, yes. As I had expected."

What? What have you expected? What was it?

" No doubt to it that you are like your parents. Remind me much of you're mother. She was a hard one. As well. You'd do well in both."

In what? Can you stop being so vague?

"Such a thirst for knowledge though. Much stronger then you're mother's was surprisingly. I never though I'd say that."

What are you trying to say?

"I have all I need now You shall be in..."

Wait tell me first where will I-

Then she heard it as the hat's mouth moved on her head and roared to the entire Great hall. To everyone, her entire Family. Her teachers. It decided the rest of her fate for the next seven years. Who her Friends would be, her roommates. Everything depended on this hat as it roared out, "RAVENCLAW!"

I stood up shakily and acknowledged the fact I was the first weasley in _decades_ that was not a Gryffindor. Would parents be upset? What about Dom? James? Her family, would they be ashamed?

I noticed she was still standing there in the center of everyone. The Echoing cheers had silenced and everyone was staring at my blankant expression.

Rose. Weasley. Was a Ravenclaw. I was a Ravenclaw.

I made my way slowly to my new house table. I felt almost as if I were a robot. I didn't know how to feel. I was lost. I was confused.

Halfway through the walk my panic settled in as I remembered who was earlier sorted into Ravenclaw. Malfoy. He would be one of my housemates. How could she have forgotten?

Who else did she know she had to find a seat... Wait where was alice? How had she not paid attention? Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to have an eye for detail or something...

She let out the greatest sigh of relief as she seen alice sitting across from the Scamander twins. She was smiling brightly and waved her over.

"We are going to be Dormmates Rosie! This is so fantastic!" She said as Rose sat next to her.

"Yes, Alice. Fantastic." Rose told her platonicly.

Alice turned her gaze back up to the sorting and I sat staring at the table as if trying to burn a whole through it.

Then I felt my skin prickling as cold fingers tapped me arm.

My head snapped up and she seen the previously empty seat on the other side of her taken by the smug looking snake like figure.

"Are you alright?" He asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Like you care at all about how I feel." I said sneering at him.

"I dont, but you wouldn't be any fun to pick on if I insulted you and you had a mental breakdown and cried or something." He said it so smoothly without the hint of worry or concern. But his eyes pierced her once more searching her for any sign of weakness.

"OH wow, How thoughtful of you. I assure you Im perfectly fine." I was not going to give him any type of ammunition against me.

His expression remained the same, indifferent. He kept staring at her.. That stupid bloody stare. I would not look into his eyes. I would not.

His stare accomponied by his smug smirk that seemed to be permenantly glued to his face. I breifly wondered if he smirked so much that his face was actually get stuck like that.

Like how My mother always told her would happen if I kept making faces.

Thinking of this caused me to let out a small chuckle as I did so I saw something on scorpius. His soft pink lips. His thin mouthed smirk. The corners twitched upward and her eyes darted briefley to see something dancing behind his eyes. But as soon as she saw it, It was gone.

His stare turned intoa scowl and she was watching him intently. His mouth opened to say something just as McGunnagall called out,"Potter, Albus."

This made Rose's attention snap back to The center of the room where the chair was placed.

Albus sat in it looking scared. Not as nervous as he most of us were. Just scared. He kept sneaking glances at the Gryffondor table. Then if you focussed hard enough you could see his eyes dart slightly to the slytherins.

Just as the hate was being lowered onto his head his eyes met hers. She offered him a small smile and nodded her head. He nodded back. That was all the confirmation he had needed. Rose Aproved. Rose supported this decision. Even if everyone hated him Rose was his cousin. His bestfriend. She would take his side.

The hat was placed on his head and the moment it touched his head it shouted, "SLYTHERIN."

The entire Greathall Gasped. I smiled again to Albus and saw him let out a sigh of relief. A small smile played across his lips.

He wanted to be a slytherin. He needed to be different to find himself. To be Albus. Just Albus and I was going to support that descision. He was my cousin, but more then that, he was my best friend.

I turned back to see Malfoys expression to the newly discovered surprise sorting. But he was gone.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind of all thoughts Malfoy. I then focussed on trying to enjoy the rest of my feast as a Ravenclaw.

I looked up at one of the Scamander twins and saw one meet my gaze and smile at me.

"Hey Rosie, Welcome to Ravenclaw havent seen you since Easter." It was deffinantly Lorcan. Lysander was always such a pig whe he ate and Lorcan was more concered with his manners.

She saw Lysander piling food into his mouth like how all her family did.

For some reasonshe never considered the twins family. I mean they came over for holidays, but they were always more friend-like, rather then family.

I scrunched my nose in disgust as I said,"Dont call me Rosie... Its what my dad calls me."

"But Albus calls you Rosie too..." he said questioningly.

"But Albus is my Cousin..." I told him simply as I took a bite of my pudding.

"And I'm not family worthy?"

"Not exactly, You're more friend-like." I told him as I shrugged.

He gave me a wierd unfamiliar smile as he said,"I don't see you as Family either... _Rose_."

She smiled politely at him and went back to eating her food. She couldn't help but notice as he gave her occasional glances looking up at her.

Just as it ended and we all stood up he said," I'm glad you got put in Ravenclaw Rose, have good night."he gave her another strange smile and walked off with his twin.

Rose smiled back as she thought _Maybe Ravenclaw isn't the worst place for me to be._

**_A/N: How is it so far? There will be more Scorrose Action in a while. I've got some good ideas for this story. Be prepared for a long long. bumpy ride. This story shall be amazing. REVIEW! You know the drill and if you don't here_**

**_Reviews= Happy Author. Happy Author=Faster writing Fast Writing=Fast updates Fast updates=Happy Readers Happy readers=Reviews!_**

**_ Now don't you want to be happy? THEN REVIEW UNLESS YOU HATE HAPPYNESS_**


End file.
